


Here I Am

by daiowl



Category: K-pop, ZE:A
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiowl/pseuds/daiowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongjun is tired, Hyungshik is there for him to sleep on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Am

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this pairing, but I don’t see very much of it. :C SO HERE IS A FIC. C:

It was tiring. The long schedules, the seemingly endless hours of practice, the too short hours of rest, everything. It was exhausting to the point that Hyungshik really felt like his body would give out and that would be the end of his existence. Like a brilliant star reaching catastrophic destruction, he would become a supernova, and the resulting black hole would take everyone else with him…

Hyungshik shook those thoughts from his head. “I must be going crazy,” he whispered to himself, because who thought of exploding? He didn’t think he wanted to know the answer to that question.  
He looked up when he felt a hand tap his shoulder, turning to see Siwan standing over him. “It’s time to go,” and he tilted his head to the rest of their group, who had their bags packed and were heading to the bus. This would be a long, uncomfortable ride home. It wasn’t that the bus itself was uncomfortable, but Hyungshik never was really comfortable in it anyway, and he didn’t have the ability to fall asleep in any position like some of the others did.

\--

Dongjun could barely keep his eyes open. The fan signing had taken all of his energy and all he wanted was to get back to the dorm and sleep for a day. It could be a couple hour bus ride home, but he planned on trying to sleep on the way. Not that he thought his body would let him stay awake, though. Dongjun yawned, and slid into the open doors of the bus and moved to the middle row, playing his bag in the overhead compartment for convenience. He did a quick pat down of his pockets, feeling for his phone and iPod. Feeling them both there snugly in his back pockets, and turned to see everyone settling in, and Hyungshik coming last through the door. 

“Is this seat taken?” Hyungshik teased as he approached, setting his bag into the compartment along with Dongjun’s bag. Looking around, Dongjun noticed that he had the last of the open seats. Blushing slightly, he shook his head and then gave an indignant squeak when a hand ruffled his hair. A bit of straightening and he had his hair patted back to normal, and he sat down on the aisle seat, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his iPod, unraveling the headphones from around it.

Dongjun looked out of the corner of his eye, watching Hyungshik look out the window as he settled in, trying to get comfortable with the limited space they had. His long legs seemed cramped and Dongjun could imagine the aches his legs would have when they finally arrived home. 

He then turned his head to look out the window, noticing the passing scenery with a dull interest, and then plugged one of his headphones in. He was about to put the left set in, but an idea struck him. He turned back to Hyungshik, then reached carefully with his headphone and placed it in his ear. Hyungshik jumped slightly, not expecting his action, and then turned to look at him curiously. Dongjun looked into his eyes for a few seconds, then smiled and turned his gaze down to the iPod and pressed play, and soon both of their ears were full of gentle music.

\--

Hyungshik couldn’t believe his luck. First he manages to catch a seat with his favorite maknae, but then he shares his music with him? He could have died a happy man in that moment. Hyungshik closed his eyes and listened to the sweet melody that was currently playing, some orchestral song or other that he couldn’t put a name to, but beautiful nonetheless. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he noticed the bus quiet down and he glanced around, everyone seemed to have gone to sleep but him. He turned in his seat and gazed at Dongjun, who had fallen asleep as well, his head lolling to the side a bit and a soft snore rose from him every so often. Hyungshik glanced around again to make sure no one was watching. When he was sure no one would see, he slowly moved so that his hand cupped Dongjun’s cheek, and he slowly brought his head onto his shoulder. Combing a few stray hairs out of the maknae’s eyes, he smiled as Dongjun snored again, and he chuckled softly as he rested his cheek on his head.

Hyungshik closed his eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep, the music and warm body next to his drifting away with his consciousness.

\--

“Aren’t they adorable?”

A sleepy pair of eyes opened, and Hyungshik blearily glanced up, startled awake suddenly by all of the eyes watching them. He felt as if he hadn’t moved in days, and he tried to stretch his limbs but found he was weighted down by something more than sleep. He glanced down and to his surprise, he found a certain maknae laying mostly on top of him, arms wrapped around his middle and head snugly in the crook of his neck.

Hyungshik turned his gaze to the rest of the members, “Well, what are you staring at?” They all smiled knowingly and all made to leave the bus, muttering about putting the evidence on Twitter later. No doubt there would be a scandal before the night is over…

But in that moment, Hyungshik really just couldn’t find a reason to care. He giggled when Dongjun, still deep in sleep, snuggled closer, his smaller hands rubbing his sides and a snuffling nose burying further in his neck. As bad as he felt to wake him, Hyungshik knew that it would be so much better if they could cuddle in bed. 

Pulling the arms from around him slowly and pressing a soft kiss to the maknae’s forehead, smiling when Dongjun moaned at being woken up. Dongjun barely opened his eyes, murmuring softly in complaint before he resumed his previous sleeping position as if he hadn’t just been moved. Hyungshik sighed.

Maybe a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my [tumblr](http://www.kpopowl.tumblr.com) or my [livejournal](http://heinne.livejournal.com/) if you want to make fic requests! ♥


End file.
